Traitor (SWB)
"Traitor" is the seventh episode and the mid-season finale of Season 3 of Survivors We Become. It is the 19th episode overall. Synopsis The leaders make a choice as Dani struggles to keep her group moving. Eliza sends a message. Plot "Keep running!" From where we saw them last, Dani's group is darting through the woods. She is determined to get them to safety, leading them through. Behind her, Cleo and Tobias struggle to move, Tobias still healing from blood loss. Behind them, Chase is hysterical after watching Andrea get shot, Lucas and Rikki are behind him, telling him to keep going. Suddenly, Tobias stumbles and falls to his knees, Cleo still trying to hold him up. "Dani, wait!" Cleo shouts, getting her to stop. She runs back to her brother and kneels to him, grabbing his shoulders and quickly examining him. "He's exhausted, Dani, he shouldn't even be running yet!" Cleo says, out of breath. "N-No. I'm fine." Tobias says weakly, giving his sister a forced smile. Dani shakes her head. "No, they're right. Come on, we can find a place to set up camp." She says as she stands and motions for the others to follow. Rikki looks back to see if anyone is coming. "Doesn't look like Jae sent anyone our way." Dani smiles, nodding. "Good." Meanwhile, Spencer and Ashleigh are sitting by the lake together still. They're silent, just sitting together for support. Suddenly, Spencer begins speaking. "Back before all of this... My mom and dad weren't the nicest people." Ashleigh looks at him with surprise. "Th-They wanted me to be someone who could stand up for himself, who could fight his own fights, but-... I wasn't. So my dad told me if I wanted to be a little bitch, I'd get treated like one." He pauses, Ashleigh sitting up. "What do you mean?" She asks softly. Spencer looks at her emotionless. "Bitches get hit." He says, making her breath hitch. "He'd hit me. My mom wouldn't let me eat. And then there was Alex... That fucker... He was so mentally abusive, telling me no one wanted to be around us. Even on the trip, he hated how I was with you, Mitch and the others." "It's why I haven't been sleeping. Every time I do... I see all of them again. And I see Connor." He says, making Ashleigh look confused. "I see Lisa, Josh, Robin... I see everyone from the crash." "I see you, too. And Mitch, Billie, Rebecca... But you're all dead and... It's all my fault-" "Spencer, stop it." Ashleigh snaps, getting on her knees before him, grabbing both his hands. Both of them are in tears. "None of their deaths was your fault. Everything that happened in the woods, everything that's happened now - It's all for a reason. And as for your parents and Alex... My God, you didn't deserve that. I'm so sorry you even had to go through that." Spencer breaks down, Ashleigh pulling him in for a hug. Outside the camp, Rebecca is in passenger seat with Samantha, staring out the window. The two are silent, music playing softly from the radio. Samantha glances to her. "Can I ask you something?" Samantha asks. Rebecca looks to her and nods. Samantha fumbles with getting the words out. "Why is it... Why do you care for Spencer so much?" She asks. "I just... I've noticed you're almost always by his side, always asking if he's okay, you had Ashleigh see if he's alright while you're gone... Why is it?" Rebecca takes a breath and looks out the window again, watching a group of biters stumbling outside, some devouring an animal carcass. "I had a little brother... His name was Jamie. He was so much like Spencer. He always tried getting people together, just wanted what was best for the people he loved. He was sweet... But when I was in high school, people didn't like guys being sweet. Some of the other kids used to bully him. One day, a group of boys jumped him after school because they thought he was gay and... they beat him to death." Samantha looks at her with sympathy. "I'm so sorry..." Rebecca takes a deep breath to stop herself from crying. "But yeah, when I met Spencer - or met the him after the crash - I just saw similarities. I wanted to protect him." Samantha smiles. "You were probably the best big sister ever." She says. Rebecca chuckles. "I tried." Sam then gasps, pulling over. "Here it is!" She says. The women get out and walk towards the truck. It's completely on it's side, a car next it also looks as though it had been flipped around numerous times, though still on three wheels, one of them missing. "Eugene told me it had just crashed the other day. Said he was listening to the transmission and he was cut off, but heard something like a crash." Rebecca points to the car. "I'll look over at the car." She says. She begins walking over there and and peers into the window. Her face sinks as she does. She quickly tries opening the passenger door, but it's stuck. She takes her hammer and smashes the window, grabbing the passenger's neck and feeling for a pulse. "Fuck..." She then runs to the driver, ignoring the back as she knows he's dead from all the blood in the back. She opens the driver's door and reveals Reed, who has a shard of glass from the windshield in his chest. She checks his pulse and smiles weakly. "Reed... Come on, wake up, Reed." She says, slapping his face lightly. He moans, his eyes opening to her. "R-Rebecca?" He groans. She smiles, nodding quickly. "Hi. What happened to you guys?" Reed weakly moves. "W-We were dr-driving... That... That fucking truck driver swirved into us. But jokes on him... He crashed, too." Samantha walks over and sees the car victims. "Oh, dear God..." She says. "Who are they?" "Reed rescued us from the woods. He ditched The Reserve on a run a few weeks back." She says. Samantha looks down to his legs and sees the whole front of the car is crushed, even over his legs. "Can you move?" She asks. He shakes his head before weakly chuckling. "Well, looks like you gotta put me down." He says. Samantha sighs and hands Rebecca a knife. She looks at her with uncertainty. "I... I've never killed a living person." "Think of it this way: He won't be living much longer." She says before motioning for her to do it. Rebecca sighs and kneels to him. Reed smiles at her. "It's okay." Samantha sees Todd is beginning to reanimate. Her eyes widen as he looks to Reed and begins moving. "Rebecca, do it!" Todd sinks his teeth into Reed's arm, making him scream. Rebecca stumbles back, seeing what's happening. Samantha takes matters into her own hands and shoots the zombie in the head. Reed cries out in pain before Samantha shoots him, too. "I... I was about to do that!" Rebecca says, standing. Samantha shrugs and walks to the truck, Rebecca following. "Well, you didn't. Doesn't matter, let's get our shit and-" "Wait," Rebecca says, going silent. They hear something moving in the truck. Samantha shrugs. "Whatever. A few biters inside, we can handle that." Samantha opens the truck with a smile, but she drops it when she sees twenty biters inside. They swarm out, the women backing away. Samantha shoots a few of them, Rebecca using her hammer to fight off some. Rebecca swings her hammer at one, the claw digging into it's skull and killing it. It falls to its knees and she puts her foot on its head to rip the weapon out, seeing another coming. She smashes its head with the face, then swings back, the claw digging into its jaw and ripping it off. Rebecca kicks it down, Samantha shooting it. Backing towards the front of the truck, Rebecca has a few biters following. She swings, the claw digging into the top of ones head. She rips it out and shoves the next one away. She backs up a bit more before swings at the last one, slamming it against the truck. She swings again and bashes it's head. Rebecca sees the other one come again and kicks it, smashing its head in with her boot. Samantha drives the car around and yells, "Get in!" Rebecca runs into the car, another biter approaching. Before closing the door, she kicks it open and knocks the biter down before closing it. The women drive off. Meanwhile, Stevie enters her tent to find a note that says, "Stevie, meet me by the pavilion tonight." She questions it and gets out, finding Billie and Mitch outside. "Hey... Who left this in our tent?" She asks. Mitch and Billie look at it. "I don't know. I didn't see anyone come by." Billie says. Mitch reads it over. "You're not planning on going, are you?" Stevie nods, frowning. "I am. Because I have a feeling I know who it is." At The Garden, Amber sees smoke in the distance. She looks at Dillon. "Do you see that?" She asks. She begins walking down to the ground. "Where are you going?" He asks. "To tell Eliza." She says. She walks over to Eliza's home and enters. She makes her way upstairs and opens the door to her office only to see Eliza, Angel, Monet and Maggie with a man there, Eliza chopping off his finger. "What the fuck?!" Amber shouts. Monet sees her daughter and looks at the others. "Okay, hunny... Listen-" "Mom, you're holding a man down while she mutilates him!" Amber shouts. "There's a good reason!" Maggie says. Amber crosses her arms and waits for an answer. Angel smiles. "It's for a message to Peter." Amber closes her eyes and takes a breath. "Alright. You know what, you continue with this. I just wanted to know if I could take a group to investigate some smoke in the distance." Eliza nods. "Yes, that's fine, sweetheart, go ahead!" Eliza says softly, smiling brightly at her. The man cries out. "P-Please, help me!" Eliza sneers at him. "Shut the fuck up, you swine!" She shouts before chopping off another finger. Amber closes the door quickly, eyes wide. She leaves to go recruit people. At the camp, Rebecca and Samantha return and walk in the gates together. "I'm sorry. I feel like I dragged you out there for nothing." Samantha says. Rebecca shrugs her shoulders. "It's fine. I'm glad I went." Samantha sighs, smiling to her. "I'll see you in the morning." She says. Rebecca nods, both of them going different ways. Not a lot of people are around the camp. Most are sleeping, except a few workers or insomniacs. Beka walks up to her suddenly. "Sam, I need to talk to you... It's about Spencer's group." She says. Samantha looks confused. "What about them? I know them pretty well at this point." She says. Beka begins walking with her. "Yes, I'm aware. But I need to tell about a few of them specifically." Meanwhile, Stevie walks towards the dark pavilion and ducks behind a table, watching for anyone to show up. She hears voices approach, but doesn't see who it is. Samantha and Beka are them. They walk together until Beka stops her. "Beka, there's no real point to this conversation, is there?" Samantha asks. Beka shakes her head. "No. But these next few moments are going to make a change. Hopefully for the better." Before Samantha can say another word, Beka pulls out her knife and stabs her in the abdomen. Samantha cries out in shock, staring at the girl in horror. Beka smiles evilly before stabbing her again and again. Stevie watches in horror, not able to stand. At the lake, Spencer and Ashleigh hear the woman scream and they both bolt to find out what's happening. Billie and Mitch exit a tent together, seeing many other people do so as well. Beka stabs her one last time before shoving her down and leaving the knife in. She runs off into the darkness, Stevie still unsure on if she should move. People approach and all see the body in horror. Peter shoves his way through. "Move it! What's going on here?!" He makes his way through and sees the body. His face sinks and he trudges forward, falling to his knees. "S-Sam...?" Everyone watches in sadness as Peter breaks down, holding his best friend's body. Terry sees someone in the pavilion and shines a light. "Sir, there!" She yells, bringing attention to her. Stevie stands slowly, many people gasping and mumbling. Billie's eyes widen. "Oh, fuck." Peter points to her. "You did this... You did this! You're a traitor! You're a fucking traitor!" Co-Stars *Griffin Freeman as Lucas *Andres Londono as Dillon *Elizabeth Ludlow as Rikki *Lindsley Register as Terry Uncredited *Unknown as Cecil *Unknown as Todd Deaths *Jamie Armstrong (Confirmed Fate) *Cecil *Todd (Alive and Zombified) *Reed *Samantha Driver Your Rating How would you rate "Traitor" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *Last appearance of Cecil. (Corpse) *Last appearance of Todd. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Reed. *Last appearance of Samantha Driver. **Samantha Driver is the sixth main character to die, and the first main character to die in a mid-season finale. *Madison Pettis (Andrea) was removed from the credits following Andrea's death. *Spencer reveals he was abused by his parents. *Rebecca's reason for caring for Spencer is because of her brother, who he reminds her of all the time. *Two unknown actors portrayed the zombified versions of Cecil and Todd, while Noel Fisher returned. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)